1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to shoes, and more particularly to shoes that have an enhanced structure and can be used for a long time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shoes protect user""s feet and provide comfortable feeling to users. Conventional shoe has a shoe sole and an upper. Conventional shoes use glue or nails to attach the upper to the shoe sole. Glue used to produce conventional shoes easily breaks down as the glue ages, so conventional shoes cannot be used for a long time. With reference to FIG. 6, a shoe sole (40) should be produced from a stronger material (for example: wood) when nails are used to attach an upper (41) to a shoe sole (40) so the nails will hold in the material. When the shoe sole is not strong enough, nails easily fall out after a period of time so that the shoes break. Using a stronger material for a shoe sole will increase the cost of shoes, and the weight of the shoes will also increase.
To overcome the shortcomings, shoes that can be used for a long time and are lighter are still needed. Shoes in accordance with the present invention obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of shoes in accordance with the present invention is to provide shoes that can be used for a long time and are safe to the environment.
To achieve the objective, each shoe in accordance with the present invention comprises a shoe sole and an upper. The shoe sole has a top surface, a bottom surface, a round side, several slots and several reinforcing pieces. Several slots are defined on the top surface of the shoe sole. The upper has a welt around the edge of the upper and several nails. The upper with the welt is attached to the shoe sole by nails. Because the reinforcing pieces provide a strong bond, the shoes in accordance with prevent invention can be used for a longer time.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.